Sandbox
by Kasek
Summary: Crossovers, time-travel, AU- you'll find this and more here. This is where I'm dumping fic ideas I like too much to not start, but may or may not continue.
1. Timetravel

**Kasek: **Alright, here's the deal- I have way too many ideas that I'll probably never finish, let alone continue (see Red Dawn In New York, as well as possibly some others that only have a couple of chapters), so I'm making a place where I put ideas that I like too much to not start a chapter 1, but will probably never make more than just a chapter 1 for. If somebody wants to, they can adopt an idea, as long as they ask first, link me to the story when it's posted, and (optional, but highly suggested) I get some credit for it.

**For this story: **This is a time-travel fic, starting from a point after Naruto is captured by Pain during the invasion of Konoha. I took a liberty or two with the timeline (both the original and the 'new' timeline), which anyone who knows the story will be able to spot; the one in the 'new' timeline is very important, while the other one not so much. Also, I'm particularly keen on this story, and may make it into a full-on story if people like it a lot. I have more in mind for this than, say, Angel of the Leaf, and especially Red Dawn in New York, which nobody has taken up my adoption offer on.

--

**Title: (Work in Progress)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto woke up with a start. His breathing was heavy, ragged even, as he examined his surroundings. His breathing evened out a bit as he tried to calm down. "Huh? How'd I... get here? Wasn't I... fighting just now...?"

--

Naruto grit his teeth as his consciousness faded, the city burning all around him. He looked up as a pair of sandals appeared next to him, and he glared into the many irised eyes of Pain, the Akatsuki's leader. He swore as the last of his power left him, unable to continue fighting.

--

He put that thought aside for now. Maybe it had all been a really complex nightmare...? Especially since he remembered Konoha having been leveled by Pain. He looked around his apartment and frowned. It was... different than he remembered. Looking around, he saw that some of his stuff was missing- in particularly, the photograph of Team 7 he treasured so much. He quickly got out of bed, noting that it seemed a longer distance to the ground than he remembered. What was going on this morning...?

He found that his stores of food seemed to have been tampered with, as well- all he had were ramen and cereal, as well as some milk. He frowned- the refrigerator was taller than he remembered... heck, everything was. Or was he just shorter? He took out the milk and checked the expiration date- his eyes widened. According to the date, the milk had expired years ago! No way in heck was he going to drink it now!

He grumbled as he moved on with his morning routine. He went into his bathroom to brush his teeth, and his jaw dropped when he saw the mirror- it was like something out of a bad novel. He was... _shorter_. To be more accurate, he was... _younger_. How did that happen? He dashed out of the bathroom, and made his way to his closet. Opening it up, he saw that it was full of the clothes he had worn when he was younger- there was even the jacket he loved so much that had gotten destroyed during his training with Jiraiya. It wasn't just that he had gotten younger- the very hands of time had been turned back, his mind remaining the way it had been. The thought occurred to him to wonder just how far back he had gone. Looking around, he couldn't find his hitai-ate anywhere... so, he was still an Academy student, then.

He remarked to himself that he was taking this rather well- after all, he was sure most people would panic if they suddenly found themselves stuck in the past. Maybe this, too, was a dream? Maybe he was dreaming this up, after he had been defeated by Pain, and awaiting the extraction of the great beast inside of himself?

After he had gotten completely ready, he decided that the best way to establish exactly where he was in the time stream was to go to school- if he was lucky, it was towards the end of the Academy year, and he could be a ninja again in no time. Wait, what was he thinking? He needed to go to the Hokage- _now_.

--

Naruto huffed as he sat in the hallway outside of the Hokage's office. He had told the receptionist that it was very important, but he doubted she had listened. Especially since he had been waiting a _long_ while. She doubted that she had even told the old man that he was here. After another minute, the door opened, and none other than Jiraiya walked out. Naruto reminded himself to keep calm (he was mostly over the man's death, but not entirely), and spoke to the man as politely as he could. "Excuse me, I have something important to discuss with the Hokage, and, well... it would be of benefit if you could listen to what I have to say as well."

Jiraiya snorted at the boy. "Do you even know who I am, brat?"

Naruto gave a small bow with his head. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, Toad Sage of Myobokuzan, teacher of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, author of the Icha Icha series of novels... and my godfather."

To say that Jiraiya was surprised was an understatement. "Wait, how did- What the- who the-" He composed himself. "That would make you Uzumaki Naruto then?" Naruto nodded. "Okay then. I think I'll listen to what you have to say."

--

To say that Sarutobi Hiruzen was surprised when Uzumaki Naruto walked into his office on a school day was an overstatement. To say he was surprised when Jiraiya followed the boy in was accurate. "Jiraiya? What are you doing back here? And with Naruto?"

Jiraiya growled. "The boy just proved to me that he knows way too much. Care to explain?"

Hiruzen took his pipe from his mouth. "Too much? About what?"

Naruto kept silent as Jiraiya continued. "He knows I'm his godfather. Only you knew about that. So tell me how he knows."

A lump formed in Hiruzen's throat. "He knows? I didn't tell him."

Naruto decided to speak up. "What I came here to tell you, old man... was why and how I know this and more. You see... somehow... my consciousness was sent back in time from the future."

To say that the old men were surprised was an _extreme_ understatement. Hiruzen nearly dropped his pipe. "...say what now?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't know how it happened, but it did. If you want me to, I can prove it very easily. I can show you my senjutsu, my skills with Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan... even an elemental Rasengan, something not even my father could accomplish. And there is my status as a jinchuriki."

A groan escaped from Jiraiya's lips. "This is... just great. You believe him?"

Hiruzen nodded. "It's... all stuff that he could possibly learn in the future..."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Brat, prove to me you can use sen-chakra." Jiraiya noted to himself that there would be two possibilities of this- the brat saying he can't, or that he can't without the summoning contract, the latter being the correct answer in his mind.

He was surprised by a third possibility when Naruto nodded, and sat down and began meditating with his eyes closed. Jiraiya's own eyes widened when he felt the natural energy swarming around the boy. "O-oi, if you do it without help, you'll be turned into a toad!"

Naruto didn't seem to care, and after a few moments he opened his eyes again- he had red rings around them, and his irises had turned yellow, and his pupils had turned into horizontal ovals. "Is this proof enough for you, ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya mumbled an affirmative, and Naruto stood up again. Hiruzen sighed at the situation. "So, Naruto... what are you going to do from here?"

His gulp was audibly heard. "Well... I don't know. I guess... I can just change things for the better... but.. the more I change, the more the future will become unpredictable... But... There is one thing I want to do for sure... Stop Akatsuki in their tracks."

Both of the old men stiffened. Jiraiya turned to the young boy. "So, they've made their moves in the future, eh?"

Naruto nodded. "Worse... in the future I am from... their leader, Pain... during his search for me... leveled Konohagakure."

Hiruzen nearly choked on his own spit. "What?! What kind of man has that kind of power?!"

This time Naruto shook his head. "He isn't the Akatsuki's leader for nothing. He has some sort of gravity jutsu that I think he extended the range on to wipe Konoha off of the map."

The old Hokage leaned back in his chair. "I see... do you know anything about his identity?"

Naruto nodded again. "All I know for sure is that he was an old student of Jiraiya's, and that he has this weird doujutsu."

Jiraiya was nearly paralyzed. "Student of mine.... doujutsu... Nagato? But I thought he was dead..."

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "I knew little good would come out of that venture of yours, Jiraiya..."

The Toad Sennin palmed his face. "How was I supposed to know? Look, I'll admit I'm not exactly a good decision maker, but how was I supposed to know that a student of mine would become the leader of an organization of S-class criminals?"

The younger sennin piped up. "Look, I don't even know why I'm bothering with telling you guys all this. What I really need to know is where in my life I am so I can pick up the pieces and get on with my it."

The elderly Sarutobi nodded. "Well, tomorrow will be the third time that you will have taken the genin exam... speaking of, Iruka won't be happy that you're missing the last day of class."

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, good old Iruka-sensei... Knowing him, he's out hunting for me... if I remember correctly, in the original timeline I was supposed to paint the Hokage faces today..."

They heard someone knocking on the door. "Hokage-sama, Umino Iruka here to see you."

Naruto's yellow eyes widened. "Crap, it takes more meditation to get out of Sennin Mode without discharging a ton of chakra.."

Jiraiya smirked. "I'll handle this, brat."

Hiruzen nodded. "Send him in, I think I know what he wants."

The door opened, and in walked Iruka. "Hokage-sama, I need to see about- Naruto! What are you doing in here? And... what's with your eyes?"

Naruto gulped. "Um, you see, uh..."

The elder sennin put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Turns out the kid has a special ability. I call the eye thing the Gamagan. I have it too, but for me it normally takes intense meditation to activate, while Naruto can activate it after only a few seconds of meditation."

Iruka was very surprised. "Naruto? Has a Kekkei Genkai?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "It isn't a Kekkei Genkai per se... but it is a very special ability, which only people with enormous amounts of chakra can use, and only a select few among them can activate it."

The Academy sensei's eyes widened in yet more surprise. "Wait, Naruto has that much chakra? But... the tests always said he didn't have much..." A look of horror came upon his face. "But that would mean that... well no wonder he's never been able to make bunshin before... That's just great..."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not your fault, Iruka-sensei... besides, I've been working on it. I've got great control now."

Iruka smiled. "I hope so, Naruto... because if you don't, you might end up failing the exam _again_."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I don't think you have to worry about me, Iruka-sensei. I'll pass no matter what!"

Iruka chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that, Naruto. Now, make sure to come to class when you're done here, alright?"

The young sennin smiled back at his teacher. "I'll be along in a few minutes."

After Iruka bowed to the Hokage and left the room, Naruto turned back to said Hokage. "This brings me to the first order of business- failing this exam and getting... a certain traitor to reveal themselves."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "A 'certain' traitor?"

Naruto grit his teeth. "I don't know if I should name them or not... I probably should in case I fail to fail. Mizuki, Iruka's assistant."

The old Hokage growled. "Mizuki's a traitor, is he?"

Naruto nodded. "He's attempting to get the Scroll of Sealing to give to Orochimaru. Unless somehow the timeline's been altered already..."

Hiruzen sighed at the thought. "And how does failing your exam get him to reveal himself?"

A sigh of his own escaped Naruto's lips. He explained how Mizuki would get him to steal the scroll, and then he would confront Naruto and Iruka, reveal Naruto's status as a jinchuriki, and try to kill the both of them and take the scroll. Finally, he mentioned that he himself defeated Mizuki with the Kage Bunshin no jutsu he had learned from the scroll like Mizuki had told him to.

Jiraiya smirked. "Hey, looks like the kid's got some of his dad's talent after all... learning the Kage Bunshin in a few hours is very impressive for a genin."

Naruto chuckled at Jiraiya's comment. "And me being a sennin didn't tip you off that I might be worth something?"

Hiruzen gave his own smirk mirroring Jiraiya's. "Well, then... I guess you ought to be heading to class, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, but before he did anything else he sat down on the ground again and began meditating. After a few moments, the pigment around his eyes disappeared, and he got up rather slowly. Hiruzen noted his eyes were blue once more. "Yikes... that really does take a lot out of me... Well, see ya, old man!"

As Naruto left, Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, his skills say he's someone else, but only Naruto and Konohamaru have the audacity to call me 'old man'."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, he's a brat, alright... though, with talent like that, I wonder if I shouldn't have raised him after all..."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like teaching geniuses?"

Jiraiya's smirk returned at that. "There's a difference between being a genius and having talent. With genius, everything comes to you easily; with talent, one or two things come easily, and the rest you have to work for. For him, I'm betting that his talent is high-ranking ninjutsu... ...you know, we never did ask how far into the future he's from. Let me know if you find out, alright?"

The elderly Hokage chuckled at his student's mind. "Alright, I will."

--

As Naruto walked calmly into the classroom, all eyes were on him. He heard a whisper of 'Where are his goggles?', and mentally slapped himself for not remembering to put those on since he was no longer a shinobi. He then mentally noted that maybe this would be a time to act like his old self, but... he just didn't feel like it. Iruka acknowledged him with a nod. Naruto was about to go to a seat when Iruka spoke up again. "Well, not that we're all here, we can start the practice tests! First off, everyone line up, and transform perfectly into me!"

There were many groans, but no one outright protested. After many tries from the students (and not one _complete_ failure), it was Naruto's turn. If he remembered correctly, then right now he ought to be using the Oiroke no jutsu, but... again, he didn't feel like it. What was up with him today? It wasn't _that _long ago he had last used it, was it?

He performed perfectly, to everybody's surprise, and went to where he thought he had seen an empty desk before. He yawned as he saw the ever so perfect Uchiha Sasuke perform perfectly as expected. Naruto froze when he realized who he was looking at. _Sasuke? Crap. I completely forgot about him. Remind me to tear Orochimaru limb from limb when we see him. If I can take down five Akatsuki-level ninja in the course of about a minute or two- wait, one of them went down twice, so __**six**__ Akatsuki-level ninja- then Orochimaru shouldn't be much of a problem. _

--

It was the day of the genin examinations, and to be frank Naruto was severely bored as he waited for his turn to take the exam. As he knew would happen, it was a test on the Bunshin no jutsu. When it was finally his turn, he walked into the next room and stood before the examiners- Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto calmly put his hands into the appropriate seal, but at the same time, he was gathering chakra into his nose. After a moment, he sneezed, and used his jutsu at the same time... resulting in several near-dead clones.

Iruka grit his teeth. "You... FAIL!"

Mizuki chuckled. "Come on, Iruka... look at how many he made. If he hadn't sneezed, they might have turned out right..."

Iruka sighed. "It doesn't matter. As much as I hate to do it, Naruto, you're only allowed one chance."

Naruto tried his best to look sad. "O-of course, Iruka-sensei. I'll... be going now."

--

Naruto sat on the swing outside of the Academy for a couple of minutes, watching the other kids celebrate with their parents that they were ninja now. He nearly smirked at them- he knew who really was or was not going to become shinobi. After another minute, he was about to leave when Hyuuga Hinata walked up to him. "Ummm.... Naruto... are you... feeling alright?"

He froze completely as he looked at her. Hinata seemed to notice this. "N-Naruto?" After another moment, Naruto tore from his swing and dashed off, leaving her wondering what she had done wrong.

Hiruzen, who had been watching Naruto from the crowd along with Iruka, took note of this. _Did something happen between him and Hinata? I wonder..._

After a while, Naruto stopped running. He looked around himself- it was a rather empty street, with only a couple of people around. If the timeline was going to be the same this time around, this when Mizuki would come by. As predicted, after a minute he was approached by Mizuki. "Hey, Naruto. Why don't we talk for a bit?"

They found a rooftop to sit on, and then they started talking about Iruka. Mizuki looked up into the sky as he talked. "Iruka-sensei is a very serious person, you know. His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to take care of everything himself. The probable reason as to why he treats you like he does is... he sees himself in you, and wants you to become strong."

Naruto gave a fake sigh. "I understand, but... I still wish I had graduated..."

A smirk found its way onto Mizuki's face for a moment before turning into a smile. "Is that so? Then... let me tell you a special secret..."

--

Hiruzen sighed as he spotted Naruto sneaking into his house. "So, how does this part go down, exactly?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head at being caught. _I guess he's not Hokage for nothing_... "Well, I knock you out for a while, and then when you wake up you organize a search party to find me or something."

The old Hokage seemed amused by the thought. "Oh? And how did a non-genin knock _me_ out the first time around?"

Naruto smirked. "Like this." He put his hands together in a seal. "Oiroke no jutsu!"

Hiruzen assumed a battle stance as Naruto was covered in smoke. _What does he have up his sleeve? I can't let him catch me off guard... and what's with that name?_ After a moment, the smoke mostly cleared, revealing a rather... as the name implied, sexy young blond woman, with the only thing protecting her modesty (which he doubted the boy/girl even had in the first place) being some well-placed smoke. Hiruzen took one look at it before his nose exploded with blood, and he passed out, twitching.

Naruto sighed as he reverted back to his normal form. "Sorry about that, old man... Nothing personal."

--

Iruka sighed as he remembered what the Hokage had told him after the exam. _"I'm glad you look out for him, despite the fact that many people think you have every right to hate the lad..."_ His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He quickly answered, and was surprised to see Mizuki on the other side. "Mizuki? What's wrong?"

Mizuki looked out of breath. "It's Naruto! He stole the Scroll of Sealing as a prank!"

--

Naruto meditated in Sennin Mode with two Kage Bunshin as he waited in the same spot he had originally gone to when he had stolen the scroll. He didn't feel like learning anything new from the scroll- and the thought had occurred to him that the Hokage might not like it if he learned something- so he had left well enough alone and sat there in relative silence as he waited for Iruka to find him. Sure enough, Naruto felt Iruka's chakra signature heading straight towards him, and Mizuki not far behind him... and a couple of jonin he recognized, Kakashi included, tailing him.

He slowly got up and dusted himself off as Iruka appeared in front of him. Iruka looked annoyed, to say the least. "_I found you_...."

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, yes you did... now, if you don't mind, I have a traitor to beat up and hand over to the Hokage..."

Iruka was obviously confused. "Traitor? The only one here who could even be considered a traitor is you, Naruto! Why did you steal the scroll?!"

Naruto sighed. "Because... Mizuki told me I would pass if I learned a jutsu from this and performed it successfully when he came by to check on me. Which would be right about now, so..."

Both of the clones opened their eyes, and took out kunai, startling Iruka and causing him to take out his own kunai. However, they disappeared and reappeared behind Iruka's back, and deflected many more kunai that had been thrown at them. The original Naruto moved in front of his clones and glared at Mizuki, who was standing in a tree, two large shuriken on his back and wearing his bandana-style hitai-ate. Mizuki chuckled. "Oh, it looks like the brat has some talent after all... how come you never showed that level of ability in the Academy?"

Naruto snorted. "Because, I didn't have it in the Academy... it's a long and complicated story, and I don't feel like revealing it to a traitor like you."

Mizuki grit his teeth. "Why you little-! Why don't you just hand over the scroll, huh? Not like a _demon_ like you can do anything with it."

A wide smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Talk much farther and you'll be breaking yet another law, Mizuki... sure you want to be doing that?"

Surprise showed itself on Mizuki's features. "What? You mean you know?"

Naruto chuckled at the phrase. "Know what? I know lots of things. For instance, that you're a dirty traitor that intends to give this scroll to Orochimaru."

Mizuki paled. "How did-? Be that way, brat! I'll just kill you and Iruka and no one will be the wiser!"

The young sennin smirked. "Ah, but I already told the Hokage about you. If you haven't noticed, there are three jonin waiting for you to make one wrong move. But... you know, I really want to lay one good punch on you. I'll make it a light tap so I don't kill you outright."

Mizuki jumped down, and took a large shuriken off of his back. "Fine then. I come at you, you come at me- the one who goes down first loses."

Naruto smirked. "Fine by me." They charged each other, Mizuki spinning the shuriken in his hand as he ran towards Naruto. He threw it, and Naruto dodged it, and made a lazy attempt at a punch towards Mizuki's face with his right hand. Mizuki naturally dodged it, and made a punch of his own at Naruto's face, which Naruto did not even bother to dodge. The traitor was stunned for a moment when his punch did not even cause Naruto to flinch, and then he felt something hit him in the left side of his face, causing him to go flying to his right. He slammed into a tree trunk and slid down, unconscious.

Iruka blinked. "What... just happened?"

Naruto cracked his neck as he tilted his head back and forth. "Ah... that felt good."

As Naruto had stated, three jonin- in particularly, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma- came into the clearing. As Kurenai and Asuma apprehended Mizuki, Kakashi's lone eye was narrowed. "Who are you and what have you done with Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "Maybe you'll find out later, Hatake Kakashi. In the meantime... hey, Iruka-sensei, you want to go out for victory ramen?"

The two clones by Iruka grinned. The one on his left tugged on his arm. "Yeah, yeah! I'll even pay for it!"

The other clone looked horrified. "You're supposed to get him to pay for it, idiot!"

Iruka chuckled. "If you're paying, I'll go." After a moment, Iruka's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute.... you two are... solid bunshin! What's going on here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well... I kind of... learned it from the Scroll of Sealing..."

Iruka sighed, and smiled. "Well... Mizuki did tell you that you could pass if you did that, didn't he? Naruto, close your eyes." Naruto gladly did so as Iruka walked over to him. He could feel Iruka tying his hitai-ate around his own head. "You can open them now..." Naruto grinned as he touched his finger to the cold metal on his forehead, and Iruka smiled at him. "Congratulations on graduating, Naruto. Maybe I'll buy you that ramen after all."

Kakashi sighed as he watched the two walk away. He could tell the boy was going to be a real pain in the future. He had_ no _idea.

**Kasek:** So yeah. That' the end of this particular fic idea, unless you people want me to post this as a separate story and continue it. Maybe I'll work on chapter 1 of my 'fantasy' Naruto fic and post that here, too.

EDIT: I reworked the meeting with Hinata scene to show that Naruto is still affected by what happened in chapter 437.


	2. Fantasy AU

**Kasek:** So here's a Fantasy AU I got stuck in my head. Tons of ideas for this one too but I don't want to commit to it right now. Yes, it's a pretty cliché AU... it's not too imaginative or anything. I hope the writing's good, though.

**Title: (Untitled)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**---**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his tree-top perch, rubbed the apple in his hand against his bright orange tunic, and took a bite out of it. He ignored the cries of the fruit-seller on the other street, who was apparently looking for him. His pointed ears flicked when he heard the town's very large main gates open and admitted a company of white-armored soldiers surrounding a white carriage, all riding white horses, the carriage itself being pulled by white horses.

Naruto took another bite of his apple- it certainly wasn't anything new. Nobles did that kind of thing all the time. Even from this distance, Naruto could make out the symbols on the flags they carried- the Hyuuga clan symbol. He disliked the Hyuuga- they were even more stuck up than most nobles, being pure-bred elves. He steered clear of them as much as possible.

As they paraded down the street to the Hokage's tower, Naruto noticed something about the lead soldier- unlike the rest of the soldiers, who were obviously Hyuuga themselves with their nearly-white eyes, the raven-haired soldier in front had similarly raven-colored eyes. Now, this piqued Naruto's curiosity- what was a non-Hyuuga doing leading one of their parades? Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the Uchiha's signature red and white fan emblazoned on his armor on the right side of his chest, opposing the Hyuuga clan symbol. So, that was what had happened to the last Uchiha? He hadn't payed any attention to what happened to the boy after his family died years ago- Naruto was too poor to really care about things like that, all it meant to him was that it was fewer people to look down on him. Perhaps it was true that the Uchiha clan was related to the Hyuuga clan, after all.

Naruto smirked as they came close to his tree. Right as the Uchiha boy was about to pass under him, he let go of his apple, letting it drop right in front of the horse's face, scaring it half to death and causing it to rear. The raven-haired boy pulled on the reins, and surprisingly got it to calm down within a few moments. He looked up, and spotted Naruto, who smiled, and jumped down, landing calmly on his feet. "Ah, sorry about that, I dropped my apple."

The other boy snorted in a manner similar to his horse, and snapped the reins, signaling the horse to keep marching. Naruto flinched when he saw the horse step on the apple, splattering its remains all over the pavement- there went the rest of his snack. It was a good thing he had managed to get as many bites out of it as he had.

Naruto watched as the rest of the procession walked by. However, as he watched the carriage pass by, his breath caught in his throat- inside was a beautiful dark-blue haired Hyuuga girl who was looking out the window, and who smiled when she saw him. As the carriage passed onwards, Naruto could not help but look after it and blink. Without even thinking about it, he began following it, hoping to catch another glimpse of the girl.

He climbed up the tree, and as the trees were lined all up and down the street, he leapt from branch to branch, staying behind the entourage. They stopped in front of the entrance to the Hokage's tower, where the Hokage, or leader of the city, himself- a wizened old elf named Hiruzen, dressed in the white and red Hokage robes and hat- stood to greet them, along with the Hyuuga clan leader, Hiashi, dressed in his white wizard's robe.

The Uchiha dismounted his horse, and after giving its head a stroke, moved over to the side of the carriage and opened the door, standing to the side while he held it. "Her grace, Fire Priestess Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto's breath hitched once more as he saw the girl get out of the carriage. She had on a beautiful white hooded-cloak with red and gold robes underneath, and red flame patterns decorating the bottom of the cloak. He looked down at his own clothes- an orange-dyed leather tunic with similarly-dyed leather gloves and some blue jeans. She looked at him directly for a moment, smiling, causing him to blush intensely even after she looked away and walked towards the elder elves.

_She must be able to detect chakra really well if she could spot me so easily... I'm not a professional thief for nothing. We're taught to suppress our chakra as well as possible... then again, I do have absurd amounts of it. Old man Hokage always lamented me not being a professional wizard... says I could become a magic user as powerful as the Yondaime Hokage..._

Hinata bowed towards Hiashi and Hiruzen. "My mission was a success, Lord Hokage, Father. The spirits have left the Fire King's castle."

Hiruzen smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Hinata. You are of benefit to the city of Konoha, as always."

She smiled in return, though not that Naruto could see from his seat. "Thank _you_, Lord Hokage."

Hiashi grunted. "Come, Hinata. We return to the estate."

The young Hyuuga girl bowed again. "Yes, Father."

Both Hiashi and Hinata climbed into the carriage, and then the procession turned to the right, past the Hokage's tower and towards the Hyuuga estate on the western side of the city (Naruto always thought that a city should have taller buildings, but if they wanted to call it a city they could). Naruto stared after the procession for a while, and just as he was about to go on his way, he was startled by a voice behind him. "It seems someone has found a girl they like, eh, Naruto?"

Naruto nearly fell out of the tree, but he regained his balance and glared at the old man sitting in the tree behind him- none other than the Hokage himself. "I-it's not like that, old man!"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Suuure it's not. Your blush says otherwise."

As Hiruzen had pointed out, Naruto's blush had returned full-force when the old man had brought the subject up. Naruto frowned, and looked back as the last of the procession turned the corner. "It's... just a passing crush... not like I'd ever get to meet her in real life, anyways..."

The elderly elf smiled at the young boy. "Well, maybe if you decided to become a professional wizard like myself..."

Naruto scowled. "Not that again! Sure, I appreciate magic as much as the next pyromaniac, but... then I couldn't get paid to steal stuff. I like this job very much, old man."

Hiruzen sighed in disappointment. "Well, if you say so... Anyways, isn't it about time for you to report to Shikaku?"

Naruto yawned. "I guess so... got distracted by... Hinata, was it?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes... who knows, if you're lucky you might get a mission to steal..." He whispered something into Naruto's ear, causing the young man to blush even more intensely than before.

"You, sir, are a sick, perverted old man."

Said old man shrugged. "Be that as it may, you still need to support the guild and keep our economy going." The blushing boy mumbled something under his breath about the guild, but Hiruzen didn't hear it all- if he had to guess, the boy had just threatened to betray his guild if they ever made that a mission. "Well, I'll leave you alone. I have paperwork to do, after all. Good luck, Naruto."

--

Naruto sighed as he waited in line for missions inside the Knife Guild. He looked at the person in front of him in line, and the next in line to go in- Shikamaru Nara, a very lazy, very human thief who apparently dabbled in shadow magic, and was also the guild leader's son. He was wearing a brown leather vest with a grey undershirt, with his family's symbol on the sleeve- a circle with a thick bar going diagonally through it. Naruto's blush came back slightly as he spoke to the boy. "Hey, Shikamaru? I've got a question for ya someone else made me think about. Does the guild accept requests to steal..." He whispered the last part in Shikamaru's ear. The Nara's eyes widened when he heard it.

"Wh-what? Who on earth would make you think about that?"

Naruto's eyes shifted to the side. "...old man Hokage..."

The young Nara sighed. "Hmm... darn it, now the thought's stuck in my head, too. We can ask after I get my mission for the day."

Naruto gave a weak smile. "Th-thanks..."

An older man walked out of the room they were waiting outside of, and Shikamaru walked inside. Naruto waited nervously, and after a few minutes, Shikamaru popped his head back in. "Oi, come in, Naruto." Naruto gulped and nodded, walking inside after him. Naruto took a good look at Shikaku Nara, the guild head, who was sitting at his desk leaning back in his comfy chair. The man looked like an older Shikamaru, only with scars on his face and spiky fur on the collar of his leather vest. The man grunted as he looked at Naruto. "What's this I hear about a question about mission requests?"

Another gulp, and Naruto's blush had returned as well. "Well, ya see, it's... something that Lord Hokage mentioned, and it's... kind of embarrassing.. I can't even say it out loud..." He walked over to his boss and whispered his problem in Shikaku's ear. Said man's eyes widened, and a blush appeared on his own face.

"Not to say that we haven't... had requests like that, but... geez, even _we_ have morals. And you said Lord Hokage implanted the idea in your head? I had heard he was a bit of a pervert, but that's a bit much..."

Naruto retreated to back in front of the desk. "Okay, question answered, then! So, do ya have a mission for me today?"

Shikaku nodded towards his son, who promptly left the room. The elder Nara sighed as he rubbed his forehead and took out a scroll. "I've got a joint-bodyguard mission for you."

A groan escaped Naruto's mouth as he rubbed his own forehead. He stepped forward and took the scroll, unrolling it and looking over the contents. "...C-rank mission... bodyguard for bridge-builder Tazuna... who're the guys I'm stuck with?"

The guild head shook his head. "Dunno exactly yet. One member each from us, the Sword Guild, and the Church. As per usual, I had to promise that you wouldn't steal anything before they agreed to it."

Naruto cursed his luck. "That's... just great. I hope I end up with a priestess, or at least a priest, cause those 'paladins' really get on my nerves. Priests are forgiving, and sometimes fun to tease."

Shikaku snorted. "No such luck. I'm told that they're sending a paladin. Like I said, dunno exactly who."

The young half-elf sighed as he rolled up the scroll. "Well, I don't have much choice, do I? See ya later, boss."

--

Naruto blushed when he realized exactly which Sword Guild member he had been paired with- Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired, apparently human girl he had long had a crush on. She was wearing a full set of silver knight armor with red underclothes, minus the helmet. She was also carrying a gigantic ax on her back. _Maybe this won't be __**all**__ bad..._

Said girl frowned when she saw who it was. "Great, I'm stuck with you, huh?"

The young half-elf boy chuckled. "Come on, Sakura, I can't be _that _bad, can I?"

She was about to retort when they heard armor clinking. "So, you two are my partners for this mission?" They turned to the source of the noise, only to see the Uchiha walking towards them in all of his white armored, 'holier than thou' glory, his white cape fluttering behind him, his white-sheathed sword clinking against his left leg armor.

Sakura blushed. "Y-you're... Sasuke Uchiha..."

Naruto snorted. "Of all the paladins they had to partner me with..."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched for a moment. "Ah, you're that... so you're a professional thief, eh? You look like it."

A growl rumbled in Naruto's throat. "You think you're all that..."

Sakura bopped him over the head. "D-don't mind him..."

The Uchiha nodded, and walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "So, anyone know what our client looks like?"

Naruto grumbled to himself for a moment. "Bet he's some drunk fool human..."

"You got one out of three right, Whiskers." Naruto turned, but didn't see anything. "Down here." He looked down, and saw a balding, chubby, grey haired-and-small-bearded dwarf, with a towel around his neck and over his grey shirt. His cheeks were red, and in combination with the large sake bottle he had in his hands, he was probably drunk, if even just a little. "I'm the bridge builder Tazuna! I expect you three to protect me while I build my bridge!"

--

**Kasek:** So here's how this world works and stuff.

Instead of 'ninja', cities have three guilds and 'the Church'.

First there's the Knife Guild, which Naruto belongs to- this one specializes in professional thievery and assassinations. They do not take requests that take place within the walls of the city that they inhabit, and are on average the most expensive guild. Nobody really likes them, for obvious reasons.

Next is the Sword Guild,which Sakura belongs to- these guys all specialize in combat, so they take bodyguard and more direct killing missions (such as clearing out bandits or monsters). They host fighting tournaments monthly.

The third is the Staff Guild. If you want an example of a character that works here... hmm. I guess Hiashi might be a high-ranking member. These guys specialize in magic, and all that they allow themselves to be hired out for is stuff that specifically requires magic, like sealing, teleportation, or even tutoring others on magic- this last service is what generates the most revenue for them, as not only members of other Guilds but also many civilians like to learn magic. BTW, I kept chakra as the energy source of magic.

Lastly, there's 'the Church', also known by members of the guilds as either "Oh, _them_" (Knife Guild) or as the Shield Guild. They specialize in healing magic and protecting others. They do not actually charge money, but merely take donations from those who would give. Oddly, there is no one religion the Church as a whole adheres to- it varies from region to region. They were, however, founded in Konoha, and thus the 'Will of Fire' has the most followers out of Church members. Each religious branch has their own high priest or priestess- the Land of Fire's branch of the Church has Fire Priestess Hinata Hyuuga. There is also a supreme priest who is in charge of all branches of the Church, even though the Guilds have no singular leader.

Lastly, the Hokage is the leader of Konoha, who has earned his position from mastering the ways of all four groups. Many skilled warriors have followed more than one path, but a Kage is considered the pinnacle of achievement. Naruto doesn't care much for the 'thrill of combat', so the position doesn't intrigue him in the least. He does, however, like to blow things up, and knows a couple of basic spells for this express purpose. He has yet to need more than the basics for reasons I will not uncover here.

Races mentioned so far:

Elves- The Hyuuga, The Uchiha, Hiruzen.

Humans: The Nara, Sakura (supposedly, but... look at her hair!)

Half-elves: Naruto (also, yes, he does have his trademark whiskers here)

Dwarves: Tazuna

If I ever continue this, you can send in more races for consideration.


	3. RosarioVampire crossover

**Kasek: **This is just something I did because I was bored. I write a lot of things when I get like that. So, it's not much in the originality department, mostly borrows from the manga.

Additional note: This is old, before I got really more serious about my writing. I'm just posting it now because I just now have someplace to put it other than its own story slot.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Rosario+Vampire**

Naruto gulped as he waited at this.... "bus" stop on the side of the road, a tunnel nearby, with Gaara, both in school uniforms. "So, we're, like, infiltrating a school for monsters... how did I get roped into this? Heck, how did you get roped into this? You're the Kazekage!"

Gaara sighed. "Naruto, we are going to a world where monsters are the norm, and humans will be executed if found out. I'm a Jinchuuriki; I can transform into a human-sized Shukaku in order to fool them. If any other shinobi in our village were to try to transform to disguise themselves, it would be found out as an illusion. Luckily, I have Temari and Kankuro standing in as co-acting Kazekages."

Naruto sighed. "So I'm in this because of the stupid fox, huh? Geez, talk about typecasting..."

Soon, a great big box on wheels came out of the tunnel, two lights coming from it's front. As it came to a stop in front of them, Naruto was reminded of the train in the Land of Snow for some reason. The door on the side of the bus opened, and a man, smoking a cigar, and with what looked like two round glowing orbs for eyes, was sitting at the wheel. "Are you the students enrolling at Youkai Academy?"

Naruto gulped. You could just tell that this guy was a monster, even if he (mostly) looked human. "Y-yeah, that's us..."

As they got on the bus and found seats as far away from the driver as possible, the bus driver let some smoke out of his mouth. "I should warn you, Youkai Academy is a veeeery horrifying school."

Naruto grit his teeth. He would _not_ let his fear of the supernatural get the better of him. He smiled as he looked back at the bus driver. "How bad can it be?"

As the bus turned around and went back into the tunnel, the bus driver spoke once again. "I have one last student to pick up before we go to Youkai Academy, I hope you don't mind."

They came out of the tunnel, and Naruto was surprised at where they were- high up a hill, overlooking a large city. "Gaara? I don't remember being this near a city, do you?"

Gaara shook his head. "This "bus" must have some sort of space-time jutsu affixed to it..."

As the door opened, a black-haired boy their age boarded the bus. He seemed relieved that there were other people on the bus, and he hurriedly sat in the back next to Naruto as the bus started moving againp. "He-hello. You're going to Youkai Academy too, huh?"

Naruto frowned- this kid didn't seem like a monster at all. In fact, he seemed scared of Naruto's frown. Naruto realized what he was doing, and smiled. "Sorry, sorry, I was thinking. Yeah, we're going there too." The boy looked at Gaara, who was sitting across the aisle. He lifted his hand and gave a small wave before looking back out the window. Naruto smirked as the boy was creeped out by Gaara's appearance. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and he's Gaara. What's your name?"

The boy smiled "A-Aono Tsukune. Why are you going? I failed my high school entrance exams, and this school was the only one that would take me."

Naruto frowned again. "They take anyone? I didn't know that... Geez, and Granny Tsunade made it out like she went to a lot of trouble to get me into this school."

Gaara looked away from his window. "She did. The average person can't find out about this school, and it's even harder to get in contact with them."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "There's, uh... there's a telephone number on the fliers they hand out."

Naruto's own eyebrow raised. "What's a.... telephone? Heck, I don't even know what this thing we're riding in is!"

Gaara sighed as Tsukune looked surprised. "You must be from _really_ far out in the country, then."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah... the place I come from _is_ kind of... isolated."

Tsukune nodded. "And what about Gaara?"

Gaara snorted. "I at least know what a bus and a telephone are."

Naruto chuckled lightly, while a vein pulsed in his forehead. _Greeeat, Gaara's making me look like an idiot._

Naruto and Tsukune talked for a bit longer, and then the bus left the tunnel they were in. Naruto looked shocked at the new landscape they found themselves in- dry earth, dead trees, and graves everywhere, all near cliffs overlooking the ocean. Lightning struck through the air and silhouetted what looked to be a mansion on the end of the peninsula. The whole thing looked like something straight out of a horror film. As Naruto, Gaara, and Tsukune stepped off, the bus driver tipped his cap. "Be careful, now. After all, this is a _veeeery_ horrifying school."

Tsukune and Naruto both got shivers up and down their spine. The door closed, and the bus turned around and went back through the tunnel, the bus driver's creepy laughter echoing through the air. Tsukune seemed ready to cry. "What were my parents thinking, enrolling me in a place called Youkai Academy? This place is like a completely different world...!"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I hear you..."

"Kyaa! Oh no! Watch out, coming through!" The three of them turned around, and saw a girl with pinkish-purple hair riding a bicycle straight towards them. Naruto and Gaara safely jumped out of the way, but poor Tsukune got hit. The girl landed right next to him, and the bike flew through the air. As Tsukune and the girl started to regain their senses, the girl apologized. "I'm sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia..."

Tsukune's face turned bright red when he realized that this girl was the cutest girl he had ever met. He backed off little in shock, and then realized that his hand had been on her thigh, and a bit of blood spurted from his nose to reflect his perverted thoughts. The girl seemed horrified to see blood. "Oh no...!" She took out a handkerchief and leaned in to wipe it away, however, she moaned and leaned against his chest before she fully got there. "I'm sorry... I lose control when I smell that scent." She looked up into his face, and Tsukune could feel his face turn red. Naruto and Gaara were wondering what the heck was going on. "You see... it's because... I'm a vampire." She bit right into his neck, causing Naruto and Gaara to assume battle stances.

After a moment, she pulled back, and Tsukune panicked. "AHHHH! My blood's been sucked! Out of nowhere, my blood's been sucked!"

The girl looked sincerely sorry as she saw him run back and forth, blood on his neck. "I-I'm sorry! I'm Akashiya Moka... as you can see, I'm a vampire."

Naruto and Gaara got out of their battle stances- she seemed nice enough. Tsukune, still in panic mode, replied "Vampires?!? The bloodsucking monsters that hate garlic and crosses and stuff?!?"

She nodded, though Naruto noticed that she was, in fact, wearing a big cross right on her neck. "Yes. Thank you so much for the treat, your blood is soooo yummy. Incredible~"

As Moka walked with her bike at her side, Tsukune stayed next to her, with Naruto and Gaara staying behind them. "So, do you hate our kind? Vampires..."

Tsukune was obviously still panicking, though this time it wasn't over his blood being sucked. "I wouldn't say _that_... I mean, vampires _are_ pretty unique!"

Moka smiled. "That's great! Then, if it's okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely because I didn't know anybody here!"

Tsukune blushed, and he could feel his heart beat in his chest. _Definitely cute!_ He then realized that she didn't know his name. "Ah, I'm Aono Tsukune."

Moka's smile remained. "I'm very pleased to meet you." She turned back to Naruto and Gaara. "Are these two your friends, too?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gaara nodded his head. "Gaara."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "We met Tsukune on the bus, but.... yeah, I guess we're his friends."

Moka giggled. "Well, I met Tsukune even sooner than that, so that's quite alright. Do you guys want to be my friends, too?"

Naruto grinned. "Friends with a vampire? Sounds like an interesting experience! Count me in!"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment to think. "Something tells me that I'm going to regret this, but..." He opened them again. "Sometimes one has to do things one regrets. Sure, I'll be your friend."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, now, is that any way to talk about a girl like her?"

Gaara closed his eyes again. "Maybe, maybe not."

Moka giggled. "Well, let's all meet after the entrance ceremony, alright?"

Tsukune nodded, but in his mind, he was thinking- _What's up with this whole vampire thing?_

As for Gaara, he had another thought on his mind- _That Tsukune... he seemed surprised that she could possibly be a vampire... well, I was surprised too, but.. he couldn't be human, could he?_

_--_

As they all sat in class 1-3, a blond woman with brown hair at the tips of her hair, and wearing glasses in front of her seemingly closed eyes, was greeting them. "Hello, and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka! I think you all already know this, but... this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

Gaara gauged Tsukune's reaction (he was sitting right to Tsukune's right)- he seemed absolutely horrified. Shizuka continued speaking. "Our current problem! The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to survive, we must coexist with the humans! At this Academy, you'll be learning how to do just that!"

Tsukune looked around the room in a panic, not noticing that Gaara was looking straight at him. _Monsters?!? What is she saying?!? What is this teacher saying?!? _Shizuka didn't seem to notice him. "For that reason, you will spend your time at this Academy.. in **human form**_**. **_Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! That is the foundation of coexistence! You are not allowed to let anyone in this school know your true form, **understand**?"

A blond man one seat to the left and in front of Tsukune spoke up. "Hey teacher... Wouldn't it be better just to eat up those puny humans? And we can molest the beautiful girls, too." Gaara gauged Tsukune's reaction- again, shocked.

Shizuka looked as if she had just remembered something. "Oh! Incidentally, all of the staff and students are allll genuine monsters! No humans here! Since this Academy is within a sacred, secret world... to those humans who find out about us, we bring them **death.** Or something."

Tears came to Tsukune's eyes as he ruffled his hair. _I'll be killed if my true form gets out?!? How did I end up enrolled in a school like this?!?_ It was a rhetorical question- he certainly knew how. His father had found a flier that a creepy priest had dropped. The school didn't require an entrance exam, so his parents thought it was a gift from God. _Father, why did you send me to such a horrible school... I gotta hurry, if I don't escape from this school right away..._

"'Scuse me! Sorry I'm late, I kinda got lost after the entrance ceremony..."

Shizuka smiled- it seemed like her smile never came off. "Well, that's alright. Go find a seat. Oh, what a cute one~"

Tsukune looked up, and saw that it was Moka. The guys began talking immediately. "Who is she? Such flowing hair! Such big eyes!" "Whoa, beautiful! It may just be her transformation, but I don't think there's anyone else who could transform into such a beauty..." "Hot! She's too hot! I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

Moka, oblivious to their affections (or perhaps just that used to them), walked down the aisle. Tsukune nervously called out to her as she passed him. "Mo... Moka..."

She seemed to snap out of a trance. "Huh? Tsukune? ....It's Tsukuneeeee!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, to the envy of just about every guy in the class (minus Naruto and Gaara- Naruto thought Sakura was cuter, and Gaara was still oblivious to girls).

"Hey! Who is that guy? What relation does he have with that girl?" "Our beautiful girl, our beautiful girl!"

Moka backed down from her hug. "Hey, are Gaara and Naruto here, too?" Tsukune pointed both behind him, and to the far back left corner of the room, where Naruto was sitting. Gaara and Naruto waved, and she waved back. "I look forward to having class with you guys this year!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he saw that the same guy who had suggested to molest all the beautiful girls lick his lips. _He's up to something, I can feel it..._

_--_

As Tsukune walked down the hall, Moka clinging to his arm and pulling him along, he reflected on his day. _What is this? Is this a dream?It has to be... there's no way something that could make me this happy could be really happening to me! But if it is real, I guess monsters are no big deal so I can have this happiness!_

Naruto and Gaara were right behind them. Naruto chuckled. "He fell in rather hard, didn't he?"

Gaara nodded. "If you mean in love, I can't say I know how to spot it, but... it certainly looks so."

Moka was smiling the whole time. "Isn't this such a cool hallway?"

Tsukune was too happy to answer straight. "Uh, yeah, I guess so..."

"Let's go see what's over there..."

In the mean time, the boys in the hallway were beginning to notice Moka. "Hey, did you see that girl?" "Whoa! Beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie!" "I.. I want to date her!" Then, they noticed Tsukune. "Hey, who's that guy next to her?" "Maybe he'll leave on his own..." "If not, he's as good as dead." "Let's just kill him now!"

The killing intent was so thick that even Tsukune could feel it, and it put Naruto and Gaara on their guards. They could tell it was being directed at Tsukune, and Naruto smirked. "Looks like everybody else is getting jealous..."

Gaara frowned. "Is she really _that_ cute...?"

Naruto frowned himself in response. "Well, she may not be as cute as Sakura, but yeah. You really should start exploring that side of yourself, you know."

"Hn..."

The same blond guy from earlier stepped into their path. "You are Akashiya Moka, are you not? I am Komiya Saizou! Salutations! By the way..." He grabbed Tsukune by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?"

Tsukune realized who they were talking to. _This guy..! "Wouldn't it be better just to eat up those puny humans?"_

As Saizou dropped Tsukune on the ground, the guys around them began talking. "Hey, that's Komiya Saizou! It seems like he's one of those outcast monsters!" "He sounds like quite a ladies' man, from all the human women he's molested." "They say he was forced to come here after causing too many problems in human society..."

Saizou licked his lips. "Well? Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to scum like him? Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us, and have fun?"

Moka looked like she was about cry. She grabbed Tsukune by the arm as he got up and ran with him "S-sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune right now!" Tsukune blushed at hearing that.

As they turned a corner, Saizou snorted. "Just watch me... I never let a woman like you get away."

Naruto growled. "Just what do you think you were doing with our friends, huh?"

Saizou looked at him. "Oh? They're your friends, are they? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Naruto smirked. "I dunno. There are so many ways to kill you, but I haven't picked one yet."

Gaara eyed his companion. "Naruto, calm down. He's not worth it."

Naruto clicked his tongue, and walked past Saizou. "If anything happens to either of them, I know who to go after first..."

As Naruto walked away, Gaara spoke up to Saizou. "I'd watch out, if I were you... he is certainly not one to mess with. In fact, neither am I, but I'm a bit harder to get on the bad side of..."

Saizou grunted as they walked away. "'I know who to go after first'... who does he think he is, anyways?"

--

In the meantime, Moka and Tsukune were catching their breath by the stairs. Moka smiled as she looked at Tsukune. "That was surprising, I got a little scared... are you alright, Tsukune?"

Tsukune blushed. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine... listen, Moka? Why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm just a worthless, mediocre guy..."

Moka looked like she was about to cry yet again. "Don't say that! To me, you're not mediocre, or worthless, or anything like that, Tsukune!" Tsukune's blush deepened. "Besides... we're on bloodsucking terms!" Tsukune almost tripped after hearing that. "Be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood! It's way better than the blood I drank from the blood transfusion packs! It's full-bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

Tsukune couldn't take it any more. "What am I, food?!?"

Moka smiled and blushed. "Well, actually, you know, Tsukune... that was my first time."

Tsukune could almost feel the question mark over his head. "Huh?"

"You're the first person I've fed from, Tsukune... my first time, that feeling.... I'll never forget it."

Tsukune looked down at her thoughtfully. "Mo... Moka..."

Moka pushed him away shyly. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed..." She began walking towards the door. "Let's go, Tsukune! I want to have fun and explore some more!"

Tsukune, who was partially embedded in the wall, nodded a little. "Y-yeah...."

Naruto and Gaara came around the corner, and were very confused- Moka was smiling while Tsukune was embedded in the wall. Naruto peeled him off. "Hey, what happened?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Moka's monstrous strength happened, is all..."

--

Their day was spent seeing the sights, and drinking juice from monstrous juice machines, and such, Naruto and Gaara enjoying watching Tsukune and Moka being happy together. Tsukune sighed contently. _This is heaven... even with Naruto and Gaara with us, it feels like a date with Moka... I feel so giddy right now..._

Moka snapped him out of it. "Hey, guys! These are the dorms that we're going to be living in!"

Naruto and Gaara took them in casually, but Tsukune was seriously creeped out. They were like large apartment buildings, but since they were so far away from other buildings, it seemed weird. _Creepy! How did I get to such a creepy place without realizing it!_ "I wonder if I can live in a place like this for three years... Moka..."

Moka stared at the building with admiration. "So cool~ Such a building, full of dignity and character..."

Tsukune was shocked. "Are we looking at the same thing?!?"

Naruto chuckled. "So, every student gets their own room, huh? It'll be just like living at my old apartment, then!"

Moka turned to Tsukune. "You don't like it, Tsukune? Even though you're a monster... speaking of which, what kinds of monsters are you guys?"

Before Tsukune could respond (he was too busy dreading the event of her finding out he was human), she took back the question. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. We're not supposed to let our true form come out at school."

Both Tsukune and Naruto sighed in relief at the thought of not having to reveal their true forms yet (Naruto still didn't know what kind of monster he should be, though it was down to either a kitsune or a toad monster), while Gaara frowned. _Tsukune got nervous again... he must be human, I'm sure of it._

Naruto decided to turn the question against her. "What about you? You're really a vampire, huh?"

Moka nodded. "Yep! I may look like just a pretty human now, but... take this rosary off my chest, and I become the read deal. A truly scaaaaary **vampire**!"

Tsukune gulped. "The rosary?"

Moka nodded "Yep. Rosaries can seal a vampire's powers. My original form was hated and caused conflict, so I sealed my powers myself."

Tsukune frowned to himself. _So... Moka's really different from me after all.. even though she is so cute and gentle, she's really not a human..._

Moka leaned in close to Tsukune. "But... even if my powers are sealed... I still crave blood. It's my weakness~" She closed the gap, and bit his neck, sucking his blood, causing him to yell in pain.

Naruto chuckled. "Geez... he's already had his blood sucked today, leave him some for himself."

--

The following morning, Tsukune was walking down the path to the school, an envelope in his hands. _It's already morning... I ended up writing my withdrawal notice just in case, but... Should I really give up, or should I stay? I don't want to be separated from Moka... and Naruto and Gaara, too... they're all my friends... but..._

"Hey... wait up, Loverboy."

Tsukune was brought out of his thoughts by Saizou, who was leaning on a tree. He took a few steps forward, and grabbed Tsukune by his necktie, and then proceeded to ram him against the wall that ran along the path to the school. "It looks like you had a lot of fun with Akashiya Moka yesterday! And you'e gonna pay for it today! Your true form, what is your true form?!"

Tsukune gulped. _This is bad, if it gets out that I'm a human, I'll be killed!_ "I'm... I'm a..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Naruto decided to interrupt, Gaara behind him. "Hey! Put him down!"

Saizou snorted as he looked at Naruto. "Or what? You actually think you can take me on, runt?"

Naruto gave his own snort. "I don't think, _I know_. Put. Him. Down."

Saizou did as told, and then promptly punched at Tsukune's head. Tsukune ducked, and the result was that the wall behind him shattered into pieces, impressing the crowd that had gathered. Saizou grunted in disgust as he began waking away. "Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again, you're dead, boy!"

As the crowd that had dispersed, Tsukune collapsed to the ground. Naruto walked over to him. "Hey, are you alright?" Tsukune's eyes widened, and he got up and dashed back towards the apartments. Naruto stretched out his hand towards him. "Tsukune, wait!"

Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I think it best... we leave him alone. Especially if my suspicions about him are correct."

Naruto had enough sense to start whispering so that others wouldn't hear. "What suspicions?"

--

Tsukune was running around in a panic with all of his stuff back in its carrying cases. _This isn't a joke! Horrible, too horrible for words... he smashed concrete to pieces with his bare hands! I'm too scared of these monsters, I'm going to be killed!_

"Oh? Tsukune...?" Tsukune was surprised when Moka glomped him. "Morning! If we don't hurry, we're gonna be tardy~" Tsukune looked at her with tears in his eyes as Moka released him. "Tsukune? What's wrong? All that luggage..."

Tsukune looked down at the ground. "I can't help it, Moka! This school is just too scary! I want to go to a human school!"

Those words seemed to strike something within Moka. "A human one...? No way! You can't go off to some human school! I hate those humans!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Huh...?"

Moka looked to the side. "You know, I... I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated... none of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird... that I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there. That it'd be better if I disappeared... But..." She turned back to Tsukune, and smiled. "You said I was all right, even though you found out that I'm a vampire, and so... this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"

Tsukune was too shocked for words- for the moment. Moka continued smiling. "You can't go, Tsukune... Let's study hard at this academy together..."

"If... If I said I was one of the humans that you hate... would you still stop me?"

Moka's breath hitched. "...huh...?"

"I'm... human. I am a human! Through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school, but I'm different than you!"

Moka took a step back from Tsukune. ".....! No...! There's no way a human could be here!"

Tsukune turned around. "Moka... that look on your face when you realized I'm human... that's right, I shouldn't even be here after all anyway..."

Moka grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! Really, Tsukune, I...!"

"Let go! You hate humans, right! Oh, and excuse me from being a friend to a monster!" With that, Tsukune dashed off.

--

Tsukune stood by the scarecrow that had the sign for the academy on its front, his letter in hand. He remembered Moka's words. _"It's the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone..."_ _If I go back home once again, I can get back to being normal... But, is this right, like this, for me...!_

The bus pulled up, and the door opened. The bus driver glanced at him, his cigar in his mouth. "Hehe, so you're running away after all... somehow I had the feeling you would... that is fine, sonny boy. If you have no regrets, come aboard."

--

"No way... no..." Moka was kicking a rock as she slowly walked along, tears streaming down her face. "Even though I finally made a friend... Even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend... I still have Naruto and Gaara, but... why does it hurt so much...?"

"Hey. Why is it that you are here alone...?"

Moka gasped as someone grabbed her wrist and ut a hand on her side. "S-Saizou!"

Saizou licked his lips. "You shouldn't be lonely, Akashiya Moka, when you can be with a man like me.

He threw her down to the ground, and began taking off his jacket. "I am serious... your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness, Akashiya Moka!"

Moka looked at Saizou's hand, where the veins had begun to bulge. "Sai-Saizou...?"

Saizou's body pulsed. "Oh... I can't stop myself... when I feel like this, my body begins to ache... when I come to this point, there is no stopping me, I just can't stay in human form anymore..." His muscles bulged, ripping his shirt to shreds as his body became larger and larger, and his tongue nearly reached down to his waist.

Tears again formed in Moka's eyes. "N-no... someone... help..."

Saizou laughed as his transformation was complete. "I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules..."

Moka screamed. "Tsukuneeeee!"

"Moookaaaa!"

Moka turned to the source- it was Tsukune, luggage and all. "Tsukuneee! Why?! Why did you come back?!"

Tsukune took a deep breath to calm himself. "Moka... There's something I want to say..." Tsukune did a doubletake at Saizou, noticing him for the first time.

Saizou snorted as he looked at Tsukune. "The scum says.. it wants to say something. I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again..."

Tsukune nearly jumped out of his skin. "What is this thing? It's a mon... mon... monster!"

Moka's worry for Tsukune showed on her face. "Run, Tsukune! It's Saizou's true form!"

Tsukune gulped as he looked at the twice-his-height monstrosity before him. "Saizou?! Is this thing?! No way! Are all monsters like this?!" _So, if Moka takes off that rosary, then she, too...!_

Saizou swatted at him like he would a fly, and sent him flying a good distance, and he crashed into a tombstone. Moka dashed after him. "Tsukuneee!"

Saizou laughed and did a little dance. "What's wrong, weakling? You're too weak, that's what's wrong!"

Moka knelt next to Tsukune, whose eyes were blank as blood fell from his mouth. "H...How horrible... Even though you came all the way back for me, this happened..." Her tears landed on Tsukune's face. "I'm sorry... after all, humans and monsters are very different, aren't they...? Because I'm a vampire, I suck the blood of humans and just end up hurting humans... The truth is... The truth is, the whole time... I just felt like I wanted to make a friend... even if it was just at a human school. But I guess it's impossible... since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Tsukune as well."

Tsukune's arm shifted, and his hand went to Moka's shoulder- he was conscious again, if barely. "Surely... I'm a weak, worthless guy, Moka... But, I realized... It wasn't right running back home and parting with you like that... because, I want to be your friend, Moka." Tsukune smiled. "Even if you are a vampire.. I like you, Moka."

Saizou was ticked by this point. "What are you babbling about?!" He brought his leg back, intent on kicking Tsukune. "Die, scum!" However, his leg did not connect with Tsukune's head- rather, someone else's leg connected with Saizou's.

"Don't touch them!"

Moka and Tsukune were surprised by the appearance of Naruto, who landed in front of them. "I thought I told you to stay away from them..."

Saizou got back off of the ground. "Who says I have to listen to you, weakling? I bet you're some kind of weakling monster with nothing special about them! I'll pound you into the ground!"

Naruto frowned as Gaara walked by him to Tsukune and Moka. "I'm not weak... if you want to see exactly what kind of monster I am..." His nails grew into claws, his teeth turned into fangs, and his eyes became red with slits. Everyone present shuddered at the intense presence he gave off. Naruto glared at Saizou. "...then I'll just have to show you, won't I?"

Saizou took a step back. "This overpowering sensation...! Just like the legends, red eyes, fangs, and intense supernatural energy...! This is... a vampire!"

Naruto smirked as he took a step forward. _A vampire, huh? Yeah, that works... _"What's wrong? Weren't you going to pound me into the ground?"

Saizou grit his teeth. He gave out a battle cry, and charged Naruto, intent on slamming his fist on top of Naruto's head. However, Naruto stopped it with his bare hands. "Is that all you've got?" Naruto tossed Saizou's arm aside, and jumped towards his head. He concentrated as much of the Kyuubi's chakra as he could into his foot, and kicked Saizou in the face, sending him flying through a couple of trees before he crashed into a tombstone, an indent of Naruto's shoe on his face.

Naruto turned around, and he let the red chakra ebb out of his body. Tsukune gulped. _So, Moka's transformation would be more like Naruto's... it's still scary, though..._

Moka was stunned. "Naruto... you didn't tell me you were vampire..."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe... umm... sorry? I was trying to keep it a secret?"

Moka nodded in comprehension. "I know how that feels... but how do you transform at will like that?"

Naruto gulped. "Umm... practice. Lots of it."

Moka tilted her head. "Well, if you say so..."

Gaara looked towards the school looming in the distance. "...we really should get to class. I think we've already missed first period..."

Naruto's face deadpanned. "Well, crap."

--

The bus driver stood at the edge of the cliff, looking towards the school. "What a young boy, to be facing such danger... after all, this place is awwwfully full of perils. And those other two boys... I wonder how they'll hold out. The red-head looks like he can handle it, but the blond... well, this looks to be an interesting year, at the least."

--

Tsukune grumbled as he held the withdrawal notice in his hands. Moka glomped him from behind, catching him by surprise and causing him to tear the notice in half. "Mornin, Tsukune! Whatcha doing?"

Tsukune was shocked for a moment, but grinned as he watched the pieces of the paper fly away on the wind. _I have a lot of anxiety about this, but..._ Moka blushed a little as she looked at Tsukune. "Thanks for yesterday... Oh my! When I'm near you, my heart beats so hard... I want to suck your blood~"

Tsukune wisely started running. Moka chased after him, oblivious as to _why_ he was running. "Ah! Tsukune, come back! I want to suck your blood!"

Tsukune grinned as he ran. _...I found something at this Academy that's impossible to get anywhere else!_

As they ran down the hallway, and past Naruto and Gaara (as well as other, more jealous boys), Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Well, this certainly looks to be a mission to remember, eh, Gaara?"

Gaara couldn't help but agree.

**Kasek: **I'm surprised this is seeing the light of the internet (if that can be called light)...


	4. Pokémon AU

**Kasek:** I have more ideas for this than my original "Clash of Pokémon" fic (which I got stuck on because I couldn't figure out how to make the story go AT ALL), so I may just delete that fic and replace it with this one.

**Naruto: Clash of Pokémon (Take 2: AU version)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Pokémon**

Naruto rolled over in bed when the sun shined in his face. "Grr... I want my sleep..."

A voice called from downstairs. "Naruto! I've got breakfast for you! You need to eat up before heading out on your journey!"

The boy contemplated this. Sleep, or food? His stomach growled, and that was the end of that internal debate. He slipped out of bed, and without even bothering to exchange his pajamas for regular clothes (or to even remove his Growlithe-head sleeping cap) he headed downstairs towards the voice.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he was startled to see not one, but _two_ of his parents there. His red-haired mother was just putting his father's breakfast on the table, with a 'Here you go, Minato', and his father was reading a newspaper, his blond hair peaking over the top of it. Said man lowered his newspaper and smiled at his wife, gave a quick 'Thank you, Kushina', and turned to his son. "Yo, Naruto. Ready for your big day?"

Naruto gulped. "You... you actually came..."

Minato scratched the back of his head when Kushina glared at him. "Of course I came! This is a very, very big day in your life! I can't miss out on the day my own son becomes a Pokémon Trainer!"

His son appeared to hold back some remark as he sat down at the table and began eating his breakfast- bacon and eggs. Naruto felt his parents staring at him for a bit, and decided to speak up after his third bite. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

His father chuckled. "Well, this might be the last time we get to see you for a while, so we're memorizing what you're like."

Naruto blushed at the comment. "Er..."

Kushina decided to change the subject. "So, what Pokémon do you think you're going to get?"

Her son grinned at the thought. "They're all good choices, but I think... Charmander! Fire's great, and Charizard looks just plain awesome!"

Minato chuckled again. "So, do you plan on becoming a Pokémon trainer as good as me?"

Naruto nodded fiercely at the suggestion, his grin not fading. "Heck yeah! I'm even gonna surpass you, and become a Pokémon Master!"

His mother sighed. "Your father here is considered one of the top trainers in the world, and even he's not a Pokémon Master. What makes you think you can do it?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Hmm... because! I have Dad's talent plus your talent _combined_!"

Kushina smirked at him. "Oh, really? Well, then, Pokémon Master Naruto Namikaze, you'd better hurry and eat your breakfast if you want to make it to Professor Sarutobi's on time."

--

After saying farewell to his parents at the door (he was forced to hug both of them, which he felt really embarrassed about), Naruto practically ran all the way to the laboratory of Professor Sarutobi, who was handing out Pokémon today. He saw Sasuke Uchiha walking out of the building when he got there, and stopped for a moment to talk to him. "Yo! Sasuke! What Pokémon did you get?"

Sasuke smiled. "Ah, Naruto! My family specializes in Fire-types, so I got Charmander."

Naruto's own smile faltered for a moment. "Ch-Charmander, huh? Yeah, his evolved forms are pretty cool. Congrats!"

The Uchiha boy nodded and began walking away. "It was good to see you one last time. Well, see you down the line, Naruto."

The young Namikaze nodded, said goodbye, and walked into the building. He looked around himself- there were three hallways that branched from here. "Hello? Professor Sarutobi?"

A voice called to him, but it wasn't an old man's. "Hey, Naruto! Good to see you."

Naruto turned to the voice, which came from the hallway to his right. He smiled upon seeing his teacher from school, Iruka Umino. The man was in charge of teaching about Pokémon. "Mr. Iruka! What are you doing here?"

Iruka chuckled at him. "I'm here to see off my students who decided they'd rather go train Pokémon than hang around the school any longer. I guess it's only natural _you'd_ go for it."

Naruto scratched the back of his head just like his father did. "Heh, yeah..."

Another voice called out to him. "Boss! You're here!"

He looked down the opposite hallway, and there stood Konohamaru, Professor Sarutobi's grandson. Naruto grinned as the boy walked over to them. "Hey, Konohamaru! Where's the old man?"

"Who's an old man?" This time it really was Professor Sarutobi, who was walking down the hallway that was straight from the door. "Glad to see you're here, Naruto. However, I'm afraid I'll miss having you around. You were an excellent assistant around the lab."

The Namikaze boy's grin turned into a simple smile. "Heh... thanks, Professor. Maybe you can have Konohamaru take my place?"

Sarutobi looked towards his grandson, who had stars in his eyes at the prospect, and stroked his beard. "Well... if I train him a bit first..."

Konohamaru scowled. "What am I, a Pokémon?"

The other three laughed at that, and then Sarutobi turned and walked down the hallway. "Come along, Naruto. Time to choose your Pokémon."

Naruto eagerly followed, and soon they were in a room with a large table in the middle, with three Pokéballs sticking out of it. Naruto noticed as he circled it that they each had one of three symbols: a flame, a water drop, and a leaf. "Hey, hey! There's still a Pokéball for Charmander here! Does that mean that there's one left?" Naruto quickly grabbed the ball and held it high.

Sarutobi sighed. "Sorry, Naruto... I just like having three Pokéballs on that table at all times. Sasuke took Charmander."

Naruto gave his own sigh of disappointment when he opened the ball and nothing came out. He put the ball back in its slot and moved over to the one with a water drop on it. "Well, then... I guess I choose... Squirtle!" He picked up the ball and opened it, but again there was nothing inside.

The Professor forced a smile. "Oh, and... Hinata took Squirtle."

The young Namikaze paled. "Huh?! But... that only leaves... Bulbasaur..."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Is there something _wrong_ with Bulbasaur, Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. "Well, uh, it's just that... I dunno, Charizard's a _dragon_, Blastoise has got _cannons_ on its back... and Venusaur is an overgrown lizard with an overgrown flower on its back."

Sarutobi chuckled at the boy's naivety. "Ah, but Grass-types have their uses, you know. Just because they for the most part cannot 'overpower' opponents, does not mean that they do not have their own ways to take out opponents."

The boy sighed before picking up the ball. "Well, if you say so... Bulbasaur, come on out!" he gave the ball a slight toss, and it opened in mid-air, releasing a large amount of red light that collected on the floor and turned into a small reptilian creature with a large flower bulb on its back.

The Professor kneeled next to the creature. "Bulbasaur, this is your new trainer, Naruto Namikaze. Take good care of him, alright?"

Bulbasaur grinned, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm the Trainer, shouldn't I be taking care of him?" The Bulbasaur glared at him, and then jumped up on the table and continued doing so. Naruto lowered his head to its level so they were eye to eye. They glared at each other for nearly a minute before Bulbasaur blinked. Naruto grinned and blinked rapidly to get his eyes back in proper form. "Ha! You blinked first!"

The small Pokémon growled, and muttered under its breath. Naruto turned to the others. "Well, I'll be seeing you later!"

After they saw him off, the Professor giving Naruto the necessary gear for a Pokemon Trainer, Naruto eventually found his way to the outskirts of town. He looked back at the town as he stood on the boundary line. "Goodbye, Konoha... hello, world!"

**Kasek: **I couldn't decide whether to go with an original land or Kanto, but it will be an original land.

You know what? I'm gonna post this and get rid of my other Pokémon fic! See ya over there!

SPOILERS ABOUND

You won't find this in the story itself, so here's a bonus for reading this in the 'Sandbox'.

These are in no specific order.

Konoha- Naruto will come back here for a Gym challenge at a later date. Is the Naruto-verse equivalent of both Pallet Town and Viridian City- is semi-rural, but has a strong gym. Either Itachi or Fugaku is the Gym Leader (Fire Type). Also has a contest hall.

Suna- Should the Yondaime Kazekage be the Gym Leader? Or maybe Temari? Sasori is a Coordinator, and Gaara's a regular trainer. Flying Type Gym. Has a contest hall.

Kumo- Killer Bee should definitely be the Gym Leader here. Give him electric Pokémon, Tauros, and maybe Zapdos cuz he's BA like that. I guess Yugito will be a Coordinator with Meowth, Persian, Skitty, Delcatty, Glameow, and Purugly. Also, contest hall.

Iwa- Roshi, I guess. Specializes in Rock-types, with his final Pokémon being a Magcargo to represent his canon lava jutsu. Deidara's a Coordinator. And guess what? Contest hall.

Mizu- Zabuza ought to be the Gym Leader, and be the Naruto-verse equivalent of Koga, as I already have a Water-gym in mind. I dunno what I'm doing with Kisame yet. And... -gasp!- It has a contest hall. I put them in the five major 'villages' from canon.

Nami- Thinking of just making this the 'first town' that's just there to introduce you to Pokémarts and Pokécenters, and may or may not be the site of where Naruto gets his first Pokémon aside from Bulbasaur.

Ame- Yahiko. Water.

Kusa- Zetsu will be the Gym Leader here. Either he's not going to be as freaky, or he's going to have a Carnivine decoration instead of his normal flytrap thing.

Oto- Orochimaru is the gym leader here. I think he will use Normal types in Gym battles, and have a different team for more nefarious purposes. You know what, I'll make Orochimaru the leader of the villain group- how does "Black Lullaby" sound? Or, maybe just "Team Lullaby"...

Yuugakure- Rest town.

tl;dr Quick list of gyms

Konoha-Itachi or Fugaku Uchiha-Fire  
Suna-Gaara's Dad or Temari-Flying  
Kumo-Killer Bee-Electric  
Iwa-Roshi-Rock  
Mizu-Zabuza-Defying its association with canon (and defying Gym themes in general) by having a 'shinobi' theme, though Zabuza will have a Water Pokémon.  
Ame-Yahiko-Water  
Kusa-Zetsu-Grass  
Oto-Orochimaru-Normal

Elite Four

Haku- Ice  
Might Guy- Fighting  
Tobi- Ghost  
Nagato- Psychic

Yes, I realize that they're almost exactly like the Kanto Elite Four. That's just how they came out.

Champion- ...you know what, I'm not gonna tell you that! You can probably guess anyways!


	5. Ben 10 crossover

**Kasek: **Here's the story behind this one. It all started when I read a (rather bad) Naruto/Ben 10 crossover, and then I was like "Someone needs to write a good one, a really good one." And since I was bored, I started to write one. Don't think I'm gonna finish it, so that's why it's here instead of there. As usual, notes on what the future would've been are at the end.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Ben 10.**

Omnitrix Ninja  
  
Naruto looked up from his spot leaning against the shack in the woods. He was tired from running there with the scroll on his back, but not tired enough to ignore the large meteor that flew right over his head, its flames illuminating the clearing he was in. He got up and immediately ran towards it when he heard it crash into the ground a distance away, leaving the scroll behind. He soon came to the site of the crash, and he whistled at the long trench the meteor had dug into the ground when it had landed, dirt having been sent flying far from the trench itself, several trees uprooted and knocked over.

He could see the completely spherical object at the end of the trench, steam rising from it at many different spots along its surface. He walked into the trench- it was certainly both deep enough and wide enough to accomodate a full-grown man. He cautiously approached the meteor- as he got close, he could feel its heat, but at the same time, he could feel it cooling down. It kind of looked like a pill bug, all curled up, only it seemed to be made out of metal. It got cool enough for him to approach it, and he stretched his hand towards it. Suddenly, the sphere opened up, the top half of it splitting in two, the many metal plates retracting into the sphere.

Naruto was bathed in a green light, and he shielded his eyes for a moment before lowering his arms and staring at the center of the hollow meteor. Floating inside of it was what looked like to be an arm bracer, with some odd hourglass-like emblem on the top, inside of a raised circle. He reached out towards it, and suddenly... it moved. Not like just moving along a plane, but it turned into a gelatinous mass and oozed towards him through the air faster than he thought something like that could move, and it attached itself to his left arm before he could truly react.

He waved his arm in a panic, obviously not liking the feeling of it on his arm. But already he could feel it seeping into the very core of his being, not just physically but spiritually as well. After a moment it flashed with that green light again, and then the light was gone. Naruto blinked as he stared at the thing that dared attach itself to him. He raised his right hand to it, and started pulling on it. He sighed when it didn't budge- he could feel the skin underneath being pulled when he pulled on the strange item.

He examined it more carefully now that he was apparently stuck with the thing. It looked like it had several dot-like buttons along the emblem, and he decided to see what would happen if he began poking and prodding it. He pushed one of the buttons, and the raised circle raised even further, and the grey shapes on the outside of the hourglass crossed the green hourglass, and the green now looked like a diamond. Inside of the diamond appeared a black image. It kind of looked like a person- it _had_ two arms and two legs, and a single head- but... it was different, somehow. He was about to press another button when a voice called out to him. It sounded quite angry with him. "NA-RU-TO!"

Naruto panicked, and his hands reflexively slammed down on the device, lowering the emblem back into place. Naruto's world turned green, and he could feel himself changing. Like, rocks were growing out of his skin and stuff. After a moment, it was over, and he for a moment he wondered if it had really happened. He turned to where the voice had come from and spoke. He didn't notice, but his voice was significantly deeper. "Uh... hello, Iruka-sensei. What are _you_ doing here?"

--

Iruka was horrified. He saw Naruto flash a bright green, and then he was replaced with... whatever that monstrosity was. It looked like it was composed of red-hot rock plates interlocking together over a yellow substance, with the yellow showing through only in the cracks, although the creature's two hands and two feet were made of the yellow stuff. It had a red, skull-like face, wreathed in flames. On its chest, even though Iruka didn't know what it was, was the same raised hourglass emblem that had been on the bracer. It hid its hands behind its back, looking very nervous- like a child caught with something they shouldn't have their hands on. "Uh... hello, Iruka-sensei. What are _you_ doing here?"

The Academy sensei blinked for a moment. Could it really be...? "Naruto? Is that... you?"

The creature blinked back at him. "Wha? Of course it's me, who else would I be?"

Iruka rubbed his hitai-ite in annoyance. "Oh, I don't know... maybe a fire demon come from the sky trying to impersonate Naruto? And doing a miserable job of it considering it's in its fire demon form right now?"

Said 'fire demon' blinked again, and looked down at itself. It jumped in shock. "What the-?! How the-?! What happened to my body?! And my clothes?! ....and my voice, too!"

The man carefully walked into the trench, and approached 'Naruto'. "Naruto, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Does it have anything to do with this meteor?"

'Naruto' looked guilty. "Well, uh... I approached the meteor, and it opened up, and there was this bracer inside, and it kinda put itself on my arm, and I started fiddling with it, and when you called out to me I accidentally pushed a button I maybe shouldn't have."

Iruka sighed. "Look, we'll figure out a way to get you back to normal. In the mean time.... why don't you tell me where that _scroll_ you _stole_ from the _Hokage's house_ is, hmm?"

Naruto could feel the anger in Iruka's voice. "Oh! That! Uh, I left it at that shack when I saw the meteor... Come on, I'll show you!"

As they ran towards the shack, Iruka questioned Naruto. "Why in the world did you steal that scroll, Naruto? You know the Hokage won't be able to forgive you for something like that!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, obviously not bothered by the flames. "Duh! Mizuki-sensei told me about that optional exam!"

The sensei he was with was confused. "What optional exam?"

The boy turned fire demon seemed just as confused. "Uh, the one where I steal the scroll, learn a technique, and I get to pass. What other optional exam is there?"

Iruka's eyes widened in realization. "But... there is no such exam... which means that Mizuki must have used you for his own gain!"

They reached the shack, and Naruto scratched the back of his head again when he didn't see the scroll. "Uhhh.... oopsie daisy?"

There was a rustling in the bushes, and they both turned to find Mizuki walking towards them. Mizuki's curiosity about Naruto was shining in his eyes- either that or it was Naruto's flames reflecting in the darkness. "Iruka? What's with... _that_?"

Iruka tried his best to be non-chalant about Naruto. "Oh, this is... umm... a being that came down with that meteor. I'm bringing him to the Hokage." Not a _total_ lie. "You have any news on Naruto yet?"

The other sensei nodded. "Yeah, they caught him, and both him and the scroll are being sent back to the Hokage."

Iruka nodded. Best to play along. "Alright, then. I guess we should get going." Mizuki turned his back, and in that instant Iruka made his move- he took out a large amount of ninja wire, and proceeded to make many loops. In another instant the loops were around Mizuki, and Iruka pulled on the string, tightening it around his 'partner'. Mizuki's eyes were wide with fear as he fell to the ground, his knees having been pulled out from under him.

"What the- what in the names of the four Hokages do you think you're doing?"

The scarred chunin grunted as pulled on the wire again. "I'm no fool, Mizuki. Naruto told me how you set him up. Now where'd you put the scroll, he left it here earlier."

Mizuki looked at his partner as if he were crazy. "What are you _talking _about?"

There was a beeping sound that repeated itself over and over, and Naruto realized the emblem on his chest was flashing. The beeping got lower and lower, and in a flash of green light he was back to normal. He mentally cheered, and took advantage of the situation. "Well, for one, how could I be captured if I'm right _here_?"

The silver-haired man's eyes were wide with horror when he realized the implications of what was happening. "I... but he... but I..."

Iruka merely sighed. "Now, the scroll, if you please?"

Mizuki's eyes focused on Naruto. "It's in the bushes... why don't you send the demon boy to go get it?"

It was Iruka's turn to have his eyes widen with horror. "You..."

The blond boy merely shrugged it off. "So I'm a demon now, eh? Well, that's what I get for messing with that meteor..." He walked towards the bushes, leaving Mizuki with a big scowl on his face- whatever he had intended, it didn't work. Naruto came back a minute later, scroll in hand. "Got it, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled. "Good. Now to bring these back to the Hokage..."

They were about to leave when the shack behind them _exploded_ with force, and they all whirled around. Standing in the wreckage was a large... well, Naruto could only describe it as a thing. It was big, taller than the shack had been, twice as tall in fact. Whatever it was, it was covered in red armor. It had three legs to stand on, though they certainly weren't human legs, more like those of a spider. It had a human-ish body, with two skinny arms that had very large hands. It's head was bizarrely-shaped- it was elongated on the z-axis, the head itself curved. It had two large orange eyes, that seemed like an insect's eyes.

Naruto panicked, for obvious reasons. "What in the world is that?!?!"

Iruka knew it had come from the sky, just as the meteor had. "I don't think it's of this world, Naruto... it must have come here for that meteor."

Naruto waved his left arm, apparently emphasizing the device on it. "Okay, I get it, I shouldn't have touched it!"

The thing stared at him for a moment, before rushing towards him and attempting to grab him. Iruka grabbed the boy instead and jumped away, leaving Mizuki behind. He dropped Naruto back on the ground a distance away as the thing paused and turned its head to look at them, and reached into the shuriken holder on his leg, bringing out several shuriken. He threw them, trying to aim for the thinner parts on the arms. The monstrosity didn't even bother trying to shield itself, all of the shuriken bounching off.

The thing raised its left arm, and Naruto could see a circle on its palm. The circle glowed brightly, and a beam of light shot out from it and hit Iruka straight in the chest. Naruto's eyes were wide with panic. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka groaned as he got back up again, and looked down at himself- his vest had been burned through, and the shirt underneath was singed as well. "Note to self- run when it does that."

Naruto grit his teeth. What could he do to help fight this thing? If only he were still that fire demon... He looked down at the device on his arm. The emblem was red instead of green, and when he tried pushing buttons, it didn't respond. Angrily, he looked back up at their opponent. The monstrosity walked forward and leaned over, attempting to grab Naruto again. Suddenly, Iruka shot past Naruto and jumped on its arm, and began running up towards the neck, kunai in hand. It tried to swipe him off with its other arm, but he jumped over that and landed in front of the head, and hacked at what appeared to be piping that connected the head to the inside of the body. Iruka managed to make a cut into it, but he received a nasty shock, and with a yell he was knocked off with the thing's arm and he landed next to Naruto.

Naruto kneeled next to his sensei. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka coughed- he thought he had heard a bone or two snap when he was hit, if not when he landed. "Naruto... get out of here..."

The blond shook his head. "And leave you here? I may not be a ninja, but I'm not going to abandon a comrade!"

Iruka coughed again, and smiled. "You idiot... this thing's after you... I care too much about you to let it take you away... now go! It might not be able to keep up with you in this forest!"

Naruto could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Iruka-sensei..." He wiped them away, and with a nod he ran into the forest, hoping to get as far away as possible. The thing began following him, but Iruka managed to get in front of it, kunai poised to strike, face set in determination.

"I won't let you take him!"

--

Naruto heard the explosion, and stopped and turned around, though he couldn't see through all of the trees. "Iruka-sensei!"

Someone landed on a tree branch behind him. "Found you, you little brat..."

He turned, and saw that it was a grey-haired jonin, with his hitai-ite covering his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Naruto realized that this man could help. "Please! You've got to help him, he's in trouble!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who's in trouble now?"

Naruto shook his head. "Iruka-sensei! It was after me, but he held it off while telling me to run... and... he... that explosion..."

The grey-haired jonin could tell he was being sincere. "Come on, then... show me where they are."

--

Iruka coughed with his back against a tree, and some blood dribbled down his chin. He didn't look down- he did _not_ want to know what state his chest was in after that attack. Whatever the case, he couldn't fight anymore- it was too painful to even move. He could see the thing charging up another light beam. _Naruto..._

"RAIKIRI!" A flash of lightning, and the thing's arm fell off, and Iruka could see a grey-haired jonin standing in front of him. "Just great... looks like one of Vilgax's..."

The brown-haired chunin was confused. What kind of name was Vilgax? "....huh?"

The man chuckled. "Ah, sorry, talking to myself... I'll clean up here." His hand crackled with electricity, and then he charged at the thing. He jumped onto the chest and clung to it for a moment before thrusting his hand into the center of its chest. The thing froze, and then slumped over before falling down, the man jumping off before he was crushed.

Said man turned to face Iruka. "Geez... not really wise for a chunin to go against an enemy of _that_ magnitude. Though... if you did it for Naruto, then I admire your dedication to your students."

Iruka coughed again. "I won't let anything lay a hand on my students. It's my job."

Naruto came out of the bushes now that the trouble was over. "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka could see the boy's eyes welling up with tears when he saw the condition that his sensei was in. The other man put a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, we need to alert the medical squad... and get _you_..." and then he pointed at Mizuki, who was halfway out of the ninja wire. "...and _you_ to the Hokage." Mizuki cursed his luck- he had almost escaped, too!

--

The Hokage- Sarutobi Hiruzen- sighed. He had already dealt with the traitor, and now it was time to deal with the boy. The boy hadn't _knowingly_ done anything wrong, so he was off the hook in regards to his 'crime'. However, the device from the stars was a different matter. "Naruto, what can you tell me about that device?"

Naruto gulped nervously. "Well... it came from the sky, and... umm. When I messed with it, it turned me into this fire demon. The transformation had a time limit, and it was a little while after the transformation was undone before the thing allowed itself to be messed with again."

The old shinobi exhaled, some smoke rising from his pipe. "Naruto... what I'm about to tell you is considered an S-class secret. That... device... if it is what I think it is, then... it is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. The Omnitrix."

The younger boy tilted his head. "The... Omnitrix? Whuzzat?"

Hiruzen sighed again. "The Omnitrix was made by an alien named Azimuth. It..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "An a-a-alien?! Like, from outer space?!"

The wizened Hokage nodded. "At any rate, Azimuth made this device, as a means to promote understanding. It can turn the wearer into just about any intelligent creature in the known universe. It is meant to make the wearer 'walk a mile in another's shoes', if you will. However, there is just one problem with this- many creatures have unique abilities, making the device very desirable as a weapon. You were attacked by a... machine, that we are fairly sure belongs to an alien named Vilgax. A terrible creature, him... we're going to need all of the help we can get to keep the Omnitrix away from him."

The blond gulped again. "So, what do I do? I mean, how do I fight that kind of thing if he comes after me?"

Hiruzen gained a little twinkle in his eyes. "Well, now... that is a dilemma. I think I have an idea, though- I'll make you a shinobi."

Naruto's breath hitched. "Wh-what?"

The old man nodded again. "Yes... you see, I decided to take a close look at the Academy recently... I discovered that there were many times when people refused you aid when you needed it, even though they already had or were going to aid another student with the same thing. Not only that, but when they did 'help' you, they purposefully taught you the wrong thing. I believe that should you be given _proper_ training then you could blossom."

For the third time that night Naruto had tears in his eyes. "O-old man... thanks... a lot."

Old man Sarutobi nodded. "You're welcome... Naruto. I'll have a hitai-ite ready for you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Y-yeah. I won't let you down! I'll become a great shinobi! I promise! And I never go back on my word!"

--

As Naruto left, Hiruzen sighed yet again and looked at a set of pictures on the wall- they were of the four Hokage, himself included. He stared into the eyes of the fourth one, a blond man with spiky hair and blue irises. "Minato... looks like your child has gotten caught up in the same war you yourself participated in... I can only hope he's ready for the responsibility."

--

**Kasek: **Notes time!

Naruto didn't learn Shadow Clones for obvious reasons if you're a Ben 10 fan. For those who are not- let's just say that more than one Omnitrix is a _really bad idea_.

Sasuke would be the Kevin equivalent in this story. His mother was an alien his father came across during his time as a Plumber-equivalent (don't know if the Plumbers originated on Earth or not, need to check that). He's able to absorb all of the things Kevin can, plus chakra. Dunno if he should still have Sharingan. When he betrays the village he tries to absorb the Omnitrix with predictable results.

I suppose Sakura would be the Gwen equivalent. She wouldn't get magic, just the mana powers, which Jiraiya will be able to sense and then be able to train her to be a sage at a later point in the story.

Orochimaru will have never been human- he's a parasitic snake-like alien, who takes over humans and then adjusts their appearance to suit his needs. Naruto would eventually absorb his DNA into the Omnitrix, and then since Orochimaru's DNA works like Ghostfreak's, Naruto would then have a voice in the back of his head who is _not_ Kyuubi. He would then train Naruto so that he would have a suitable body to take over when the time came.

I suppose that with Sakura training under Jiraiya and Naruto under Orochimaru, Sasuke should train under Tsunade XP Kidding.

For the heck of it, there'd be a villain named Aburame Afure, who would be the Naruto world's Clancy. I don't know how'd he'd fit, maybe filler or something.

Orochimaru and Kabuto would get their hands on alien technology and make machines similar to Dr. Animo's. Just for the heck of furthering the crossover. Also, the Sound Three would have access to higher tech, like Zaku would shoot lasers from his palms or something.

And who knows how Vilgax would fit in here... Mebbe he'd attack during the Chunin Exams.

I kind of want Minato to have died in an epic battle with Vilgax, but that would make Vilgax _stronger than the Yondaime_. So yeah, not gonna happen. I'll just say that Vilgax was defeated by Minato in the past. When he finds out what Naruto looks like, _he will not be pleased_.

The Omnitrix was meant to go to Minato, but it's kind of been a long time since anyone's communicated with the ninja world.


	6. NarutoOne PieceMisc Crossover

**Kasek:** Rawr! I got yet another idea for a Naruto/One Piece crossover. However, this one also includes elements from other series as well, one of which you'll get to see in this intro.

Anyways, kind of a short intro, because it's just showing two of the characters getting powers out of the many that do.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series whose elements have been borrowed for this story.**

Young, six-year old Naruto cried to himself on his bed in his own apartment. His tears poured over the dried blood on his arms, washing some of it away. "Why... why do they hurt me? What did I do...?"

A deep voice called out to him from the darkness. "**Do you not like being hurt?**"

The boy looked around his apartment frantically. "Wh-who's there? Are you going to hurt me too?"

It chuckled. "**Depends on your definition of hurt... no, not really, I'm here to offer you a deal.**" Three flames appeared in front of Naruto's eyes, and in a flash of light, the flames were gone, and in their place were three fruits, sitting on his bed. Naruto looked at them- the one on the left was a violet melon of some sort, with many swirls on it. The one in the middle looked like a cross between a raspberry and a pineapple, again with swirls on it. The last one looked like a red pepper, but it too had the swirl designs on it. Naruto gulped as he looked at them.

"Wh-what's with the fruit?"

The voice chuckled again. "**These fruit can each protect you from harm... but you may only eat one. Oh, and... I don't think I'm going to tell you what each one does. It's more fun that way.**"

Naruto stared at the fruit intensely. "Wh-what do you get out of all this?"

It was silent for a moment before responding. "**...let's just say that I am someone who would be very inconvenienced by your dying.**"

The blond boy nodded, and after a moment, reached out for the middle fruit. "Well, I don't like melons... and I don't like peppers... so I'll just have to try this one." He took a bite out of it, and was immediately assaulted by how horrible it tasted. Instead of spitting it out, however, he swallowed the piece as fast as he could. "Ugh! That tasted horrible!"

In a flash of fire, the remaining fruit all disappeared, and Naruto shivered as he sat there. "Umm... so what now?"

The voice paused for another moment before responding. "**That was something I call the Bara Bara Fruit. It gives you the power to split any part of your body in any way you can think away from the rest of your body and control it as it flies through the air... except for your feet, anyways. The fruit's powers are automatically activated if someone tries to cut you, but you can activate it manually as well.**"

Naruto sniffed- his nose was still running from when he was crying. "So, like... I can't be cut anymore?"

It sighed. "**Yes, you can't be cut. That is the biggest advantage of this fruit. There are other advantages as well, as I'm sure you will discover. Why don't you try to separate your hand from your body?**"

Naruto held his hand in front of himself and concetrated. Slowly but surely, his hand came clean off of his arm and was floating in front of him. Just by thinking about it, he was able to make it move up and down, left and right, and was also able to get the hand itself to move as if it were still attached to himself. He made it go to the cupboard far from his bed, hoping to open it. However, just before it reached the cupboard, it just stopped in mid-air. Naruto was obviously confused. "What gives?"

The voice, to Naruto, almost felt like it rolled its eyes. "**You can only control your body parts up to a certain distance from your feet. They cannot leave that radius under your own power, and if they are forcibly removed from that radius, they stop functioning, though they won't die on you through the power of the fruit. With time and training, though, you can expand the radius. You have plenty of time before you will be expected to face a life or death situation, so you can start anytime you want.**"

The blond nodded. "Okay... hey, do you have a name I can call you by?"

It paused for a moment. "**I suppose... you can call me Kuyou.**"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for giving me this power... Kuyou-sensei."

--

A year later

--

Young seven-year-old Sasuke punched and kicked the padded training log as hard as he could, giving into the anger he felt at his brother. "I'll kill him... I have to kill him!"

A voice called out to him. "Oh... such a young person, and to be consumed by such rage..."

Sasuke stopped and whirled around, glaring at the offender who had walked into the Uchiha private training grounds. He was an older man, with slicked back black hair, a few strands a few strands of which were on his forehead. He also had a not-too-thin mustache, a blue and white military-looking uniform, and lastly an eyepatch on his left eye. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man smiled. "I was attracted by a high degree of anger, and so I came looking for the source. And here, I find you. Tell me, boy, what has you so worked up?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "My brother... I need to kill him so I can avenge my clan... but... I'm so _weak_! He graduated from the Academy at the age of five, yet I... I'm still there! And I'm going to be stuck there for years! I need power!"

The older man merely continued smiling. "Is that so...? How would you like to get power, then?"

The Uchiha boy narrowed his eyes- something was wrong with this man... "Power can't be just given away..."

A laugh came from the man. "Is that so? What if I told you that I _can_ give you power? I can turn your entire body into a blade to cut your enemies with... if you want me to, anyways."

Sasuke eyed the man carefully. Well, he had to have lost his eye somehow... maybe he was a combat pro? "Who... are you?"

This time it was a chuckle. "I may not look like it, but I am the very incarnation of Wrath..." He held out his hand, and it was covered in flames- when the flames disappeared a few moments later, there was what appeared to be... a purple orange, with swirl designs on it in his hand. "...and this is the incarnation of my power. Take it, and swallow one piece, and you shall be given my power."

The black-haired boy gulped, and grabbed the fruit from the man's hands. "....I'm not going to lose my soul or anything, am I?"

'Wrath' chuckled again. "No, no. I think the only possible side effect would be that you might be a bit more... wrathful, than a normal human. But you've already got that covered, don't you?"

Young Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then, closing them, took a bite out of the fruit and swallowed near-instantly from the bad taste. He shook his head in disgust. "Couldn't you have made it taste better?"

Wrath merely smiled. "Not really..." Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the man beginning to tun into dust that blew right towards him, pelting him. He shielded his eyes, and when he felt that it was over, he saw that Wrath was gone, along with the fruit.

"Where did he...? Was I just hallucinating?" He looked at his hand, and on an instinct willed it to turn into a blade like the man had said- and the sides of his hand really did turn into blades, as well as the bottoms of his fingers. The boy smirked- things were going to be more interesting from now on.

Notes for this fic:

As you can see, not only do the Jinchuriki get DFs, but there are other demons- both minor and major- who can grant these abilities too. Want a list of who I have so far? Beware, spoilers if I decide to continue the fic.

First off, the Biju:

Demon name- Fruit name- Recipient

Shukaku (Ichibi)- Suna Suna no Mi- Gaara (were you expecting anything else? I know I already used this for Devil's Fruit, but still)  
Bakeneko (Nibi)- Horo Horo no Mi- Yugito  
Kyodaigame (Sanbi)- Kame Kame no Mi (Turtle Turtle, Non-canon Zoan)- Saburou (I realize I'm not the first to name him this, but I picked the name and then realized "Wait, I've seen this before". Ah well, it works, what can I say?)  
Kyoimori (Yonbi)- Either the Yogan Yogan no Mi (Lava Lava, non-canon Logia) or the Atsu Atsu no Mi- Roshi  
Undecided (Gobi)- Moku Moku no Mi- Koyama  
Undecided (Rokubi)- Awa Awa no Mi- Undecided (very tempted to make it the Six-Tailed Yellow Duck for comedy purposes)  
Suzaku (Nanabi)- Yomi Yomi no Mi- Suzume (I realize there is a Naruto character with this name, but that Suzume has it as her family name. And I seriously doubt anyone here knew about her before I mentioned her) (I really couldn't come up with a good power for her besides Mera Mera no Mi, so I decided that it would be good for her character if her power was basically useless)  
Kyogyu (Hachibi)- Goro Goro no Mi (still undecided, but this is what I feel like right now)- Killer Bee  
Youko/Kuyou (Kyuubi)- Bara Bara no Mi- Naruto (Please note that I'm just borrowing Kuyou's name, the Kyuubi is NOT Kuyou. If you don't know who Kuyou is, then I suggest you check out Rosario To Vampire, awesome series, if a -cough-_little_-cough- on the fanservice-y side)

Seven Deadly Sins (from Fullmetal Alchemist if you couldn't tell by Wrath's description)  
Gluttony- Baku Baku no Mi- Chouji (this one's a no duh in all areas)  
Sloth- Either Noro Noro no Mi or Nemu Nemu no Mi- Shikamaru (I know Sloth's powers lie in strength and speed, but there are no fruit for that specifically, now are there? I mean besides Zoan. Leaning more towards Noro Noro because I know more about what that can do)  
Lust- Mero Mero no Mi- Ino (Come on, this one's obvious)  
Envy- Mane Mane no Mi- Sakura (This fruit is so much more useful for someone like Sakura than someone like Bentham)  
Greed- Tanso Tanso no Mi (Carbon Carbon, non-canon Logia)- Tenten  
Pride- Neko Neko no Mi: Model Lion (Non-canon Zoan; lulz, pun; I know that this should be Kage Kage no Mi, but can you really see who I assigned this fruit to using that?)- Neji  
Wrath- Supa Supa no Mi- Sasuke

Minor demons  
Ginei the Werewolf- can grant either the Inu Inu no Mi: Model Wolf or the Hito Hito no Mi at his discretion- makes a deal with Kiba  
"Griffin"- Suke Suke no Mi- Zabuza.

So far Lee, Shino, and Hinata are the only ones of the Konoha 12 without their own personal demons.

Any ideas for minor or major demons and their hosts are welcome.

Also, one last note: I do NOT want to hear "That was Pride you described, not Wrath!" Can you really call yourself an FMA fan if you don't know why I called King Bradley Wrath instead of Pride?


End file.
